


The Final Soul's Day

by Laelile



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laelile/pseuds/Laelile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the world there is only Vincent and Chaos, what will the entity do when he wants to fulfill his purpose whilst being held back by his human host?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Soul's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This story has gone to so many different places since I wrote those first lines and I've got at least two ideas for longer pieces to write when I have time.
> 
> It's been ages I've had to write to a (minimum) word limit with a deadline (feels like I'm back at uni again) and it's been a great exercise. 
> 
> Usual disclaimers apply.
> 
> Enjoy.

_You are weary, why not take your rest?_

 

Dulled wine coloured eyes opened hearing the rumble in the back of his mind; he remained silent, and stared up at the star scattered sky. He sighed, he was the only person that could recall the mako polluted haze that had blanketed the sky for so long.

 

_Beautiful isn’t it? We could travel among them, if you stop holding me back._

 

Vincent turned his head, and his fingers ghosted over the worn etchings in the ancient marble slab.

 

_What have you to gain by lingering in this life?_

 

Vincent’s metal gauntlet creaked slightly as it clenched into a fist. He exhaled slowly.

 

_This childishness is beneath you._

“Childishess?” Vincent rasped, breaking the long silence with his internal companion.

 

_So you do remember your voice._

 

Vincent closed his eyes again. If he concentrated, he could conjure the impressions of his love - the feel of his touch, the sound of his voice, and even the smell that was Reeve, all in an effort to drown out Chaos.

 

_Come now my dear Vincent, we were on the verge of a conversation._

 

Vincent's jaw clenched.

 

_Our brothers are dormant - you should join them._

 

“No.” Vincent growled, his eyes opening to glare at the empty space above him, willing Chaos to either fall silent or disappear.

 

_You could not be without me now._

 

“Enough,” Vincent hissed as he swallowed the hard lump in his throat.

 

_He is not your first love – or the first person that you failed, so why does this one still pain you?_

 

Vincent did not answer. His hand fell into the grass beside him and he lay quiet.

 

_Your melancholy is exhausting._

 

Vincent sighed, Chaos wasn’t going to stop any time soon. He almost preferred the silence when the entity had withdrawn after they...lost Reeve. 

 

_Time dulls all pain, if only you let it._

 

Vincent snorted, his father had said the same. He then realised it was probably a memory that Chaos was pulling it from; the entity was incapable of feeling emotion, even less of attempting to offer comfort.

 

_If monsters cannot feel then why are you so emotional?_

 

Vincent rolled onto his side, peering up at the tombstone reaching out to trace Reeve’s name wishing that there was some power or rare materia that could help him turn back time.

 

He’d spent a century looking.

 

_If there was, what would you do with it? How far would you go to change the world for your personal gain?_

 

The questions came up every time he thought about it, and still he was no clearer on an answer. Would he go back to just relive his life with Reeve? Would he go further to stop the experiments before they could start? He would have a chance to be free of Chaos – would he take it? Was he willing to lose the chance to have Reeve for mortality?

 

Chaos rumbled in the back of his mind at the headache he was getting from the thousands of possibilities. _Impossible possibilities._

 

Vincent sighed and let his hand drop before rolling onto his back, watching the stars that were fading to the pre-dawn light.

 

_Take your rest Vincent, you can live in your memories for the rest of eternity and shape them as you wish._

Vincent shook his head, the second he let down his guard that was it; Chaos had been desperate to fulfil his purpose for years, and it was only Vincent’s will holding him back from ending the dying world.

 

_Can you not hear the planet crying? I need to finish this - Souls Day is a very fitting end, would you not agree?_

Vincent narrowed his eyes, it was the day his own world ended so many years ago, and now Chaos wanted it to be the day the world died.

 

He could not let the world fall apart and disturb his love’s resting place.

 

_His bones have long become dust._

 

“That is beside the point.” Vincent muttered, how could a being of the planet begin to understand?

 

_You think I do not know love or regret? I have been trapped with your thoughts long enough to be infected with both._

 

Vincent snorted. "What have you to regret?"

 

Chaos fell silent.

 

That was the first time in a while that Vincent had been able to silence Chaos so easily.

 

Chaos growled and shifted making Vincent’s head lurch. _You think so little of me, my host._

 

Vincent stared up at the dawning light bleeding into the sky. Chaos, by his nature was nothing more than a force of death, how could he be expected to know anything else?

 

_I loved him._

 

How could he believe that? Vincent’s eyes fell on the grave. Chaos had put Reeve there. His breath was stolen by the barrage of feelings the entity unleashed on him.

_We all loved him._

 

Vincent could not deny that all of his brothers had loved Reeve in their own way - especially Galian who had delighted in taking every soft object in the house to build nests with just so he could bury Reeve inside.

 

A low purr rumbled from Galian deep in his mind; he felt the beast stretch and roll over like he was buried in one of his ‘nests’. The feeling slowly started spreading from their collective subconscious.

 

 _Always were nice and warm to wake up in, hmm?_ Chaos purred. _Surrounded by every shredded cushion in the house, Reeve asleep beside you - you can see it, hmm?_

 

“Hm,” Vincent sighed with a small smile on his lips; he was almost able to feel the softness surrounding him.

 

Chaos smiled to himself, digging up some of Vincent’s favourite memories. _Reeve is there now, hm? You can feel him curled up against you._ He started weaving the memory around Vincent, lulling him into it.

 

Vincent could feel the warmth of every cushion, pillow, and blanket in the house covering him. The slightly musty smell of the basement Galian had claimed as his den. The smell of spices and pumpkins wafted from the open door to the house above. He stretched and smiled feeling Reeve’s body curled up to his. He frowned.

 

“Just a nightmare,” Reeve muttered softly, trailing kisses over his neck. “You’ve been restless since Galian fell asleep.”

 

Vincent settled down with his love in his arms, but his brothers were quiet - distant almost. This wasn’t right.

 

“It was just a nightmare Vincent,” Reeve murmured again, “I’m here, not going anywhere.”

 

Had it just been a nightmare? Vincent’s arms tightened around Reeve. It had to be. Reeve was there. He could feel him breathe, hear his heartbeat - his love was alive in his arms. How could this be anything but real?

 

“Got a few more hours before the kids come over for the party,” Reeve lifted his head to look up at Vincent. “The house is decorated, so we could sleep some more or-” he was cut off with a searing kiss as Vincent pinned him. He didn’t know what had got into his love, but he was not going to complain.

 

Vincent’s eyes remained open as he kissed Reeve, afraid of closing his eyes in case he was returned to the nightmare alone. There was a touch of desperation in Vincent’s fervour, he needed to feel that it was real.

 

As Vincent cemented himself in Galian’s den with Reeve, the world outside his mind crumbled away as the Lifestream was drained from the Planet, and Chaos took to the sky.

 


End file.
